


Flowers

by mangelak0s



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i'm not so good with english but i try.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangelak0s/pseuds/mangelak0s
Summary: Samuel loves flowers.





	Flowers

George left his room dressed somewhat casual.  
He knew that Sam didn't like that there were so many formalities between them, since it made him feel bad to have only "common clothes" compared to the King's, and he didn't accept when George wanted to give him things just for the pleasure of doing it occasionally; so he had no choice but to accommodate how his boyfriend liked best.

He doesn't care anyway.

George smiled at a couple of servants who met on the way, and they looked at him strangely.  
The king didn't usually act like that, although it didn't bother them either

He already had everything planned and repeated it mentally for a week. It was not much, but nothing could go wrong now.

First he would go pick up Samuel's favorite flowers.

George still remembered when they met, more than four years ago.

_Samuel had captured George's attention when he started working in a nearby church, so he had called him to talk about "religious" issues. (He would never admit that he wanted to try to form stronger bonds with that boy)._

_Seabury was sitting on the edge of the garden, quite focused on the violets, so much that he did not notice when the king approached from behind and gave a little jump when he spoke._

_"I can assume you like this kind of flowers, isn't it?", he asked with a tone between friendly and flirtatious._

_"In fact, they are my favorites, your majesty," Sam responded with his shyness, stopping quickly and greeting George._

_"Tell me just George, please," he said as he pulled out one of the flowers nearby, then passed it to the youngest. "A flower for another flower. That was the saying, wasn't it?"_

_Samuel blushed noticeably as he took the flower and smelled her, which drew a smile from the impenetrable king._

_"Would you rather stay here talking or go inside the castle, Samuel?"._   
_The strange sweetness in his voice indicated that he was asking it sincerely, so the redhead would respond the same, with the truth._

_"I would love to stay here and admire as much as I can this garden, I don't usually see these flowers in many places, that's why they call my attention"._

_He had gone for a religious theme, but he was talking about flowers. With the King of England. Great, is not it?_

_Well, no. For him, it was silly._

_"Excuse my discourtesy, your majesty... George... What exactly did you want to talk about?"_

Now he was in that same garden, cutting the most beautiful violets he found.

When he had them, (it was six), he gathered them in his hands and smiled, going to his second and last stop.

As stated before, Samuel is someone simple.  
If George give him more than just flowers, he would probably be angry for "having spent so much on him".

Well, anyway, those are just facts.

George arrived at the Church with the flowers in his hands and a slight blush, waiting for Samuel to be the only one left in the place, which did not take more than ten minutes.

Everyone who went out, they looked at him in a strange way.

The king sighed with some bored when he could finally enter, but happiness returned to him when he saw Samuel arranging his clothes to be able to leave.

He looked so cute, tender, sincere, loyal, pure. So perfect. So him.

When the youngest saw him, he was startled and wanted to hide, because he was not expected to be there to look for him. He's still very shy when it's about George of what we are talking about.

They had agreed that Samuel would go to George's room when he was ready and as formal as possible, but apparently, that was not what the king wanted.

The king approached with a smile and the improvised bouquet behind him, as clichéd as he can, and when he was close enough to Sam, he showed it to him, smiling even more.

"Happy anniversary, my love. I brought your favorites."

Samuel smiled and looked at him. Then he looked at the flowers.  
He took them, and looked back at his boyfriend, only to close the space between them with a big hug.

"These are actually my favorite... How, after all the years, do you remember this? Besides... You know that the simple fact of spending time with me is happy, I did not need a gift," Samuel said in his ear, taking advantage of kissing his neck.

"My boyfriend deserves the best in the world, but since I can not give it to him because he don't let me, his second option works too. Sammy, I did not spend money to buy them, believe me."

"I like that", he separated from George's warm body to look at his sweet face. "Happy anniversary, Your Majesty."

George smiled at the nickname and kissed Samuel's lips before answering.  
A beautiful kiss.

"Happy anniversary, Sammy," he smiled as he stepped forward to give her another kiss, but Sam pulled back.

"Why did you say flowers are my second favorite thing?" He asked curiously.

"Because, obviously, the first one is me," he mocked, approaching to see if he could now achieve his goal.

It was a longer kiss than the previous one, much more tender and delicate.

As if George were afraid that Samuel would separate; just as the petals separate from the flowers.


End file.
